Come Clean!
by Kusaki Hayashi
Summary: AU A fight breaks out and the Inu guys get in trouble. They are then demanded to tell the truth about how the fight broke out. Though each story is a variation of the truth, it eventually answers the question: Who Done It Plz R&R! NO FLAMES. Ch.4 upFINIS
1. In the Principal's OfficeInu's story

Yo! K-chan here, commin' back with another original story for your enjoyment and pleasure. I decided to give you a little info on what this story is about so if you would focus your attention on the data below, you'll see what I'm talkin' 'bout. Remember, no like, no read, no flame. We good?

Title: Come Clean

Author: K-chan (me, Kusaki Hayashi)

Credited to: Hi-chan (Hikaru Hayashi-idea from her story "Point of View")

Characters: Inuboy, Kouga, Miroku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Sesshomaru, Principal, Principal's secretary, Ayame, and unknown character.

Plot: (AU) Something happened and a fight got started, so the boys are questioned on who started the riot. But which one is telling the truth? Series of POV's on what "really" happened.

Disclaimer: I own…the principal and the secretary…and the plot…nothing more.

In the principal's office 

The principal's glare was evil. It pierced through each one of them, like a knife being stabbed in someone's chest. It seemed like forever, then finally, he spoke.

"All right, boys, now's the time to come clean. I want the truth and it better be the truth, too, or so help me I'll…I'll…Oh, you know what I mean."

Sitting in the room in front of the principal were:

InuYasha-Some say he started it, but he'll be quick to make up an excuse to get him out of anything.

Kouga-He's a real lady's man. If he can't get himself out of trouble, then one of his girlfriends sure will.

Miroku-Most of the time, he serves as the peacemaker, he doesn't like to get in trouble, and if possible, he tries to scam off of Kouga's many blondes and/or brunettes (he wishes he was the lady's man).

Sesshomaru-InuYasha's older half-brother, but they don't like to be called related.

Bankotsu-By popular opinion, the most cold-hearted screw-off out of the lot! He's always blaming stuff on other people.

Jakotsu-Bankotsu's little brother. He'll never let his idol get in to any trouble. It's also been said that he has a _thing_ for InuYasha (of course, InuYasha detests this fact).

"Now!" came the principal's sharp, demanding voice once again, "let's start with you, Yasha."

"Fine!" he snapped back. "It was that fool, Kouga's fault! He…"

"Now WAIT a darn minute!" was Kouga's reply. He was pissed. "Don't try to pin all this on me. I didn't do it!"

"Uh, maybe you should start from the beginning, Yasha," said the principal.

"Oh, yes, the beginning!" chirped his secretary (who was a few gears short of a stopwatch). "The beginning is good. The beginning is very good. In fact, it's so good…"

The principal interjected, "Erherm! Now then, Yasha, tell your story."

"Feh!" was the reply, followed by a mumbly growl. Then he commenced to tell his story.

Earlier that day… 

"Hey, InuYasha! Where're you headed?"

The voice came from behind. Sure enough, it was Miroku's. InuYasha turned around to see Miroku running toward him trying to catch up.

"Oh, hey. I was just leavin'. Wanna come with?" InuYasha asked Miroku.

"Sure," Miroku answered him, "I've got nothing planned."

With that, the two started off. Just as they had exited the school grounds (in an attempt to ditch), however, a girl walked passed them. As usual, Miroku lit up. He leaned to InuYasha and said, "Hey, did you check her out, InuYasha?"

"Huh?" InuYasha looked up and saw the person Miroku was talking about. "Oh, her? That's one of Kouga's whores. What's so special about her?"

_Fast Jump Back to the Present:_

The Principal interrupted. "Wait! You were trying to ditch school?"

"Grr! Wouldja just let me finish the story, old man?" came the fierce reply from InuYasha.

"…er…hrm. Sorry, I was out of line. Please continue.

"You know," the secretary spoke again, "I remember the first time I played hooky. Why, I was…"

"PLEASE! JUST LET THE BOY FINISH DARNIT!" shouted the principal coldly.

Back in the Story… 

Her name was Ayame. To Miroku, she was the finest thing that ever walked the face of the earth (however, she was the only redhead that Kouga had eyes for). Miroku ran to meet up with her.

"Hey, wait! Yer gonna get in trouble!" InuYasha called after Miroku, but he was mesmerized. He was already talking to her.

"Excuse me miss, is there a problem?" He asked her when he saw that she seemed a bit troubled.

"Um, um, uh, well, yeah, I think, uh, I am in a bit of a fix," she hesitated. Then she looked around nervously. "Um, um, would you help me out?" she asked Miroku (which was the wrong thing to do).

In a flash, Miroku's eyes lit up like two brand-new light bulbs in a lamp. He said, "Why, I'd be glad to help someone as fine as…I mean in desperate need, such as yourself. Now then, what seems to be the problem?"

Back in the Present… 

"Sooooooo…ooo…ooo what happened next?" asked the principal when InuYasha stopped talking.

"I don't know," said InuYasha, "but like I said. That's how it went. I did see Kouga, though. What was that he said to Miroku? It was something like…"

"_Yo! Monk! Stay away from my woman!" _

"Yeah, that's about right," InuYasha smiled.

"You're wrong! I said nothing of the sort!" Kouga was enraged.

"Well that's what I heard and what I hear is always right! These ears do more than just frame the top of my head, you know." With this comment, InuYasha wiggled his dog-ears.

"You don't know what you're talkin' about, mutt-face."

"Wouldja care to prove me wrong, ya mangy wolf!"

Just then, the principal was about to say something when Miroku entered the conversation.

"Now, now my friends, I can assure you that's not what happened. If you'll just let me explain—"

"HEY" shouted InuYasha. "This is a January-February conversation so March yer way out of it, Monk!"

Then the principal said, "Actually, I'd like to hear your side of the story, Miroku. Please tell."

"Oh yes. Do tell," began the secretary. "You know, I remember this one time in my childhood when…"

"QUIET! Erhrmhm. Now, begin."

So, Miroku began to tell his version of the story.

End Chapter 1

Makes ya think, don' it? Think you can figure out who did it by the end of the story? We'll see.

Just a few notes here: In this story, when people get lazy and don't feel like calling Inuboy by his name, they call him Yasha for short, like the principal. Also, when they call Miroku "Monk", that's like a nickname for him. Get me?

One more thing, if you don't mind, I'd like those of you who hadn't to read some of my other stories that I have posted on the site I really need the reviews. Y'al know what I mean.

Before I forget, I understand how people like to ramble on in their reviews, but please try to make your (POSITIVE) reviews story-related, o.k.?

Other than that, enjoy the rest of the story when I update! I will try to as soon as I get some time.


	2. Miroku's story

What's up? How come no one's reading? Well, I need reviews, people, reviews! Not flames! Reviews!

As those of you who have read noticed, none of the stories are told in 1st person. I did it that way purposely. I'm not sure why, though.

Anyway, please read and review (not flame!) my stories.

Miroku's Story 

As he looked at her, he sensed a calm, yet alarming presence in her. He turned away from Inuyasha and walked toward her, not hearing Inuyasha calling, "Wait, Miroku, come back here!"

When Miroku stopped, he was staring the girl right in the face. She looked a little nervous. Then he asked her, "Hello, miss. Is there a problem?"

She looked back and said, "Well, actually, there is. Do you think you could help me out?"

Miroku thought, _'Oh, yeah, I'm in business now!'_ and then said to her, "Of course I'll help you. So tell me, miss, what's your name?"

"Ayame" was the girl's answer.

"Ayame," repeated Miroku, "what a beautiful name."

Ayame replied, "Well, thanks…I think."

"So what seems to be the problem, Ayame?" asked Miroku as kindly as possible.

She began, "Well, I was supposed to be meeting my boyfriend…"

'_(twitch) BOYFRIEND? (twitch)'_

"…but then as I was walking I heard someone call to me so I went to go see who it was and even though he stood mostly in shadow he scared me and I don't like to be scared so I almost ran but then he said that he needed me to do him a favor so I asked him what and he said I had to…GASP!" she stopped talking as she looked up in surprise.

Miroku was confused. "Did you say he told you to gasp!"

"No it's not that it's…it's…" but it was too late. Miroku was on the ground by the time he realized what had just happened.

"Hey Monk, whaddaya think yer doin' talkin to my Ayame?" came the voice. It belonged to Kouga.

Miroku stood and said, "My friend, clearly you have the wrong idea. I was only…"

"Don't be getting' fresh with me, Monk. I saw you. You asked her to bear your child, didn't you?"

"I did not! I wasn't even there yet" was Miroku's response. Then he realized what he'd just said. Kouga was enraged.

"Why you filthy little lecher! I'm gonna kill you!"

Back in the present… 

The principal was silent. After a long couple minutes, he spoke, "so that's when the fight started?" he asked.

"Well, actually…" began Miroku, but he was interrupted by the secretary.

"Oh yes, the fight. Fights are bad you know. They're the worst things in this cruel world. You know, I remember this one time when I was…"

"SHUUUUUTUUUUP!" replied the principal angrily at the secretary. "Erhhermhum. Now then, continue," he said to Miroku.

Miroku started to speak, but then he stopped. Finally he said, "I'm sorry, I lost my train of thought," he cracked a half smile and chuckled.

"GRAG!" grunted the principal. "Oh well, who's next?"

"Oh, oh, pick me, pick me!" came the chirpy voice of Jakotsu.

The secretary said, "Oh, yes, let's hear Jakotsu! He's such a sweet boy, isn't he?"

"…no…" said Inuyasha under his breath (it was barely audible; only Miroku and Kouga heard him.

"Alright! Fine! Jakotsu, tell your story" said the principal agitated.

"YAY!" Jakotsu and the secretary chirped together in a singsong way. So, he began to tell his side of the story.

End chapter 2

I was requested to add some info on the principal and the secretary, so here it is. I know y'alls is a bunch of anime fans (as am I; I have Naruto on my desktop right now and a playlist full of Anime/J-pop songs) but if you've ever seen the movie "Ferris Buler's Day Off", then you'd know that I based the principal and the secretary off of the principal and secretary in the movie. I only did it because I was thinking about it at the time and it was fun.

And that's all the explanation I have to offer at the moment!

(I only have one more week of school! Yay!)

Please review (no flames!)


	3. Jakotsu's story

Yo! Sorry it took so long to update but ever since school let out for me, it's been lazy times. Here is chapter 3 of my story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own…the plot…that's it…and the secretary and principal, who do, in fact, have names, which you will see in this chapter and probably this one only.

_Jakotsu's Story_

It was just another one of those nothing-to-do-so-you-decide-to-ditch-school days for Jakotsu. He stood out in front of the guy's locker room and thought to himself, _'Gym! Who needs it anyway.' _He started to walk away and then thought, _'I'll go find brother Bankotsu!' _

And thus began…the beginning of it all!

As Jakotsu made his way to the front of the school, he saw something that caught his eye…_Inuyasha!_ This made him very happy, so he ran over to him.

"Oh, InuYaaashaaa, hi my honey bunches of oats! It's me!" called Jakotsu in a very pet-like way.

Inuyasha turned and said, "Oh no, not now. Go away Jakotsu!"

"But Inuyasha," whined Jakotsu, "I wanna play!"

"Well I don't! Not with you! Now go away you sick gay lord!" barked Inuyasha, quite harshly. This comment made Jakotsu cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! You meanie! You hurt my feelings!" Jakotsu whimpered.

"If you don't back off me yer feelings ain't gonna be the only things hurt'n, you hear me?"

Meanwhile, Kouga was off in the distance about to pummel Miroku. That's when IT happened.

Back in the present 

The principal stared at Jakotsu waiting for him to finish the story…and Jakotsu stared back blankly.

"Well…aren't you going to finish?" asked the principal.

"… … Finish what?" asked Jakotsu back.

"You know, the story!" the principal was getting angry.

"…That's it," replied Jakotsu.

"WHAT! How can that be it? What happens next?"

"Maybe I can help clear things up for you," came the voice of big brother Bankotsu, an evil glare on his face.

"Oh, yes, that would be nice, dontcha think?" came the secretary.

"Barbara, please! You're beginning to give me a migraine," spoke the principal as calmly as possible considering his horrendously bad mood.

"Oh, Ernie, you used to be fun back in the old days when we would go to parties and moonlight walks in the park. Those were some pretty good times, they were," said the secretary.

"Old days?" began Inuyasha in a somewhat surprised action. "You mean this guy was young! And what moonlight walks, anyway? Are you two married er somethin'?"

The principal said nothing, whereas the secretary just giggled.

"Huh," Inuyasha finally concluded, "go figure."

"Urhrurm, now then. Bankotsu, please share with us _your_ side of this mess."

Bankotsu smiled wickedly and began to tell what _he_ saw happen.

Surprising, huh? Maybe you saw it coming, though. Well, please review and give me some GOOD comments. If you flame me, I will hunt you down and you know I will!

Anyway, y'all know the drill.


	4. BankotsuSesshyKouga's stories

Yo! It's K-chan here with, sorry to say, the last chapter of my story. I apologize for the wait and I admit that this chapter probably might not be as good as the first three (depending on your POV), but please try to enjoy it anyway (there's a twist at the end, so I hope you like it!) 

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine…nothing more.

Bankotsu's story 

Bankotsu was standing outside the school next to the drinking fountain waiting to cause havoc for no apparent reason. He did this every day, just because. As he stood around, he saw something that he didn't appreciate; Inuyasha was about to slap Jakotsu into the next millennium, he did not know why.

"_No one hits my brother like that…" _Bankotsu said to himself and ran over to the scene of the cause.

Inuyasha's hand raised up to slap Jakotsu just as Bankotsu came and rammed him in the back, pushing him up against Jakotsu who fell on Kouga who landed on Miroku as Ayame backed into a corner as to avoid being smashed as well.

I guess that's how it happened…

Back in the present 

The principal stared in silence for a few long moments, then turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Is all this true?"

"I guess," replied Sesshomaru.

"Do you have anything to add to this chaos?" asked the principal.

"I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and got involved. There's nothing to tell, really."

"Yes heck there is!" retorted Kouga angrily, "there's a lot to tell!"

"Really? More?" said the secretary half surprised, "Well, then, I guess we should listen, then. You know, I remember this one time in band camp…"

The principal stared at the secretary with an evil grin signifying her to be quiet or something terribly bad would happen.

"Well fine then." She stopped talking.

Kouga's story 

Kouga was walking around campus looking for a girlfriend or two to woo when a mysterious voice called out to him from around a corner.

"_Hey, you! Come here a moment, would you?"_

It was a dark voice, but Kouga was curious so he went to the corner.

"Who are you?" he asked the voice. "Whaddaya want with me?"

"_I saw one of your friends earlier, a girl. She's in danger."_

"Oh no!" Kouga was alarmed. "Which one? Where is she?"

"She was a redhead, very close to you I believe. Two pigtails, green eyes…" 

"Ayame! What's happened to her?" Kouga demanded.

"She's with your Monk friend. It seems like he has eyes for her."   
"If he lays one hand on her, I swear I'll…where are they!"   
"They're at the front of the school. You'd better hurry…before it's too late."   
Kouga ran to the front of the school heroically. "I'm commin' Ayame!" he said as he ran. 

As Kouga was leaving, the voice said, _"I put a real scare into that girl. Kukuku!" _Then it vanished into the shadows.

(Can you say _set-up?_)

As Kouga came upon the scene, he saw that it was true. Ayame was there…with Miroku!

"Oh no! The voice was right! It is him! Why that little lecher!" By now, Kouga was royally steamed. He strolled up to Miroku and before anyone could blink…

"Yo! Monk!"

Miroku fell to the ground in an instant.

"Get yer hands off my woman!"

Back in the present 

"HAH!" Inuyasha jumped up. "I told you that's what he said!" He sneered at Kouga.

"Oh, shut up muttface," Kouga sneered back.

"So that's the outcome, eh? Tell me Kouga, who was the voice?" the principal looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Beats the crap outta me," Kouga replied.

"Ya know," began Inuyasha, "sounds a lot like Naraku to me, with the whole shadowy voice thing goin' on. Don't tell me you let that fool trick you Kouga, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Really…" said the principal, "always causing trouble. One day, I'll have him right where I want him: in detention!"

"He's already been held back five times, you know," added the secretary.

"Well, I don't mean to just get up and leave, but I have a date tonight," said Inuyasha as he got up to leave.

"Oh yeah, with who, Kagome?" asked Kouga.

"Nope, not Kagome. We've been having problems lately." Answered Inuyasha.

"Kikyo then?" asked Miroku.

"Nope, not Kikyo either."

"Um, who then?" asked Jakotsu.

Inuyasha grinned slyly and walked out of the room. Outside the window, two voices started talking to each other.

"Are you ready, Inu?" came a girl's voice, sort of high-pitched.

"Sure am, baby. Let's blow this popsicle stand," came Inuyasha's reply.

Just then, the guys realized who the female voice was…

"AYAME!" Kouga ran out of the room chasing Inuyasha. "You better get yer hands off my woman, muttface!"

"Uh-oh," said the secretary.

There was a silence for a minute or two, and then Jakotsu asked, "Um, are we free to go now? School ended three hours ago."

The principal dropped his head on his desk and waved his arm as a signal that the boys could leave. Sesshomaru stood up and walked (very casually) to the door of the office and exited without looking back or saying a word. Bankotsu followed closely behind him, leaving Miroku alone in the office with the secretary and the very tired, stressed and worn-out principal.

"Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" asked Miroku as he stood up to go.

(The little suck-up)

The principal, head still on the desk, shook it as to signify no.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked again.

The principal raised his head about three inches and stared with a look so pitiful, it was unbearable.

"Don't worry about him, deary, he'll be himself in no time!" chirped the secretary somewhat cheerfully.

"Well, alright then," Miroku made his way to the door, but before he exited, he turned around and said in a very happy voice, "Have a nice day, sir!"

With that, he was gone.

"Barbara…" groaned the principal about ten seconds after Miroku had left.

"Why, yes Ernie?" asked the secretary.

The principal stared with his pitifully unbearable look and stated just before he passed out, "I need a bottle of aspirin and a back massage."

The End

Well, that's all folks! So, who _really _started the fight? Please leave a nice comment (NO FLAMES!) and I hope you liked the end result of my story.

Ja ne!


End file.
